


Sherlock Holmes Seasonal Calendar for 2012

by karadin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Calendar, Fan Art, London, Pinups, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Sherlock Holmes Seasonal Calendar for 2012

[  
](http://karadin.deviantart.com/art/SH-Seasonal-Calendar-2012-262246537)  
(click for large)

Here it is. Each character is in a specific area of London, features symbols of Flowers and Trees in the Victorian Language of Flowers according to each season. 

PLEASE DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES: featured on Artists tumblr at http://karadin.tumblr.com


End file.
